weylandfandomcom-20200214-history
AvP 3
Contents Release ---- Release date for the game Aliens v Predator 3 (2010); ---- Australia 16th Feb 2010 U.S 18th Fed 2010 Europe 19th Fed 2010 Aliens v Predator 3 ---- Aliens v Predator 3 also called Aliens vs. Predator (2010) and Aliens vs. Predator (video game) not to be confused with the 1999 game Aliens versus Predator (video game) by the same developer Rebellion is a science fiction first-person shooter video game, developed by Rebellion Developments, the team behind the 1999 original PC game, and published by Sega for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. The game is based on the Alien vs. Predator franchise, a combination of the characters and creatures of the Alien franchise and the Predator franchise. It was released on February 16, 2010 in the US, February 19 in Europe and February 18 in Australia. Plot ---- A squad of Marines and a group of Predators descend to the surface of BG386 where Weyland-Yutani has established a colony and outpost Freya's Prospect near an underground Pyramid. As they arrive Weyland-Yutani scientist are cloning Aliens, some Aliens escape and form a hive with a Queen, the three species in singleplayer gameplay are played by Rookie as a marine character, Dark as a predator character and Number 6 as an alien character, gameplay for all three species occur at the same time on the surface of BG386 in singleplayer and multiplayer through a range of maps that comprise of both Jungle and Complexes. Development ---- In December 2008, a Kotaku article stated that Sega had announced that an Aliens vs. Predator video game was being developed. This meant that Sega's other upcoming game, Aliens: Colonial Marines, would be pushed back so Aliens vs. Predator could be released first. It was later confirmed that Lance Henriksen was involved as one of the characters of the game, playing Karl Bishop Weyland. In Jan 2010 Rebellion re-release Aliens v Predator as Aliens v Predator Classic 2000 through Steam, with updated graphics and online multiplayer. Feb 2010 Rebellion released a demo shortly before the official release of the game. The PC release was a Steamworks exclusive title, regardless of where a game is purchased from, it required a Steam account to activate and play. Development was at Rebellion with the team consisting of Paul Mackman producer, Tim Jones project lead, Alex Moore lead designer, Phil Gresley multiplayer designer, Martin Kennedy animator, Gordon Rennie writer and James Worrall writer. In an interview along with AvPGalaxy in Jan 2010 at Rebellion, Phil Gresley discussing gameplay awards said, "So we’ve got an XP based leaderboard, we’ve got leaderboards for the number of matches you play and where you’ve done in each of those. Also a kills leaderboard so you can see how many people you’ve killed as an Alien, as a marine, as a Predator and of course, you’re overall standing in the global rankings." Discussing map builds Phil Gresley said, "At the end we’ve got a selection of very good maps that work and play well. As you run around it’s going to be a very fluid experience. So the hardest part of doing all that was so to keep it as each species can move around the environment in their unique way. Always allowing Predator the space to jump around the environment, giving Aliens the routes so they can move through the shadows and have open areas to jump into the battles and then back out again to a safe area. It took a lot of revision but what we’ve ended up with is something that works really well. I think people are gonna like that." Gameplay order discussed, Alex Moore said, "They interweave. The Alien starts first, the Alien player is partly responsible for everything going to shit – although it could be Weyland’s tinkering that to blame. After that all interweave and it gets a bit muddy." Discussing PC and console games Alex Moore said, "Asura, our in house engine, is cross platform. It’s developed on PC, therefore it works on a PC. Then we aim at the consoles as much as possible." Discussing the most challenging part of development Phil Gresley said, "Probably the challenges of getting the navigation sorted and making that work in environments. The rules don’t lend themselves to a detailed, realistic environment but we managed to find ways round those problems. And creating environments which are visually interesting but we can still move round them as all three species. So getting that nailed on the head and getting that working right took many months." Walkthrough Predators ---- Predators have 'trophy belts' to collect throughout the game, once all our collected you will unlock the achievement 'collect all Trophy Belts'. There are 45 to be collected in 'single player mode'. Walkthrough Aliens ---- Aliens have 'royal jelly canisters' to collect throughout the game, once all our collected you will unlock the achievement 'collect all Royal Jelly'. There are 50 to be collected in 'single player mode'. Walkthrough Marines ---- Marines have 'audio diaries' to collect throughout the game, once all our collected you will unlock the achievement 'collect all audio diaries'. There are 67 to be collected in 'single player mode'. Survivor Edition ---- Australia 18th Feb 2010 U.S 16th Fed 2010 Europe 26th Fed 2010 The Aliens vs Predator (Survivor Edition) is a metal case collector's release of Rebellion's 2010. Survivor Edition features exclusive artwork, metal case, and DLC code for extra content. Hunter Edition ---- Australia 18th Feb 2010 U.S 16th Fed 2010 Europe 26th Fed 2010 The Aliens vs Predator (Hunter Edition) is a collector's release of Rebellion's 2010 AvP, and contains the following: The complete Aliens vs Predator game. Collector's Edition steelbook case. Hardcover Dark Horse AvP graphic novel (U.S. only). Fully-articulated replica Facehugger alien. Weyland-Yutani sleeve patch. 3D lenticular art card. Early access to 4 multiplayer maps: Docks, Outpost, Machine, and Hive. Aliens vs. Predator Collection ---- Australia 28th Aug 2013 U.S 28th Aug 2013 Europe 28th Aug 2013 Access to all multiplayer DLC maps and the game Aliens v Predator 3. Released as a digital download through the companies Steam and Game. Publishers ---- Sega Corporation, usually styled as SEGA, is a multinational video game software developer and an arcade software and hardware development company headquartered in Ota, Tokyo, Japan, with various offices around the world. Developers ---- Rebellion a UK-based computer games super-developer was established in 1992. Their first major successes were Alien Vs Predator on the Atari Jaguar in 1995 and Aliens Vs. Predator on PC in 1999. Rebellion’s approach to game production is focused primarily on cross-platform innovations and product quality. Category:AvP 3 Category:video games